Nexus
The Nexus is a plane of existence that exists as the central hub between the various realms of existence. The concept was first (and only) introduced in the game Mortal Kombat: Deception, as part of the game's Konquest mode. History and Characteristics According to the game, the Nexus was created by the Elder Gods to aid their chosen champion in his defense of the realms. The Nexus itself consists of a circular plane bordered by torch pillars that float amongst the clouds in an unknown place. It is rumored that the clouds are meant to suggest that it is located in the Heavens, being it that it was created by the Elder Gods, but such has not been confirmed by Midway Games. Present in the Nexus is an altar to the Elder Gods. Upon it are spaces to place each of the Kamidogu and the Amulet Of Shinnok. The only entrances/exits in the Nexus are a series of six portals, which only open when the appropriate Kamidogu are placed upon the altar. The portal that opens to Earthrealm is available when the Earthrealm Kamidogu is obtained, and when the Earthrealm Kamidogu is placed on the altar, the Netherrealm is revealed. After the Kamidogu from the Netherrealm is obtained and placed on the altar, the Chaosrealm is opened. The Chaosrealm Kamidogu unlocks the Outworld, which in turn will unlock the Orderrealm and Edenia when the appropriate Kamidogu are obtained and placed on the altars. It is said in the game that when all 6 Kamidogu and the Amulet are placed on the altar, the Kamidogu will be transported to the presence of the Elder Gods. Unfortunately, in the video game, once all of the Kamidogu are collected, Onaga appears and steals them, preventing the player from discovering whether or not this is true. Onaga's words suggest that the Kamidogu would not be able to be transported to the Elder Gods unless one had the Amulet of Shinnok, which is not available for collecting during Konquest mode. It is suggested that only the Champion of the Elder Gods would be capable of accessing and utilizing the Nexus for easy transportation between the realms, but this is apparently not the case. As per Deception's storyline, Scorpion is deemed the true champion of the Elder Gods, but Shujinko, Monster, and Onaga all prove capable of entering the Nexus during Konquest mode. The Nexus in MK: Deception The Nexus is the central hub of travel in the Konquest mode of Mortal Kombat: Deception. After Shujinko obtains the first Kamidogu, Damashi explains to him how to use it to access the portal in Earthrealm and how to get to the Nexus. Once Shujinko is in the Nexus, he places the Earthrealm Kamidogu on the altar, which unlocks the Netherrealm portal. Shujinko then travels sequentially to the Netherrealm, Chaosrealm, Outworld, Orderrealm, and Edenia, unlocking the portal to each level by obtaining the Kamidogu from the previous realm of existence. Once all of the Kamidogu have been collected, Onaga (the Dragon King) appears and steals them, marking the end of the mandatory portion of the quest. From there, Shujinko is still free to walk the realms to do as he sees fit, usually involving the player returning to realms to collect koins and unlockable items. Kombat in the Nexus The Nexus is also used in the game as a kombat arena. This occurs twice during the Konquest mode, and also as many times as the player sees fit after he or she unlocks the arena for the versus mode. It is worth noting that when kombat takes place in the Nexus, the altar and portals mysteriously disappear, also the Nexus appears to be smaller then it does in Konquest mode. The arena also has a surprise Death Trap, not expected by anyone prior to the game's release, that allows a player to knock the opponent through the wall surrounding the arena and into the swirling void beyond, never to be seen again. Monster After obtaining the second Kamidogu from the Netherrealm and placing it on the altar in the Nexus, an unknown character approaches Shujinko, claiming to be the true champion of the Elder Gods. Shujinko naturally takes offense, having been informed by Damashi that he is the real champion, and a fight breaks out between the two characters. Monster (revealed by name only through his life bar during Kombat) is really offense-less, but has the exact same moves as Scorpion, the actual true champion of the Elder Gods. After defeating Monster, Shujinko inquires of Damashi as to who he is, and Damashi responds that he doesn't know. Scorpion After having obtained the sixth Kamidogu, Shujinko returns to the Nexus in an attempt to place the final Kamidogu on the altar. Scorpion then appears in the Nexus, demanding that Shujinko stop interfering in the affairs of the Elder Gods. Shujinko and Scorpion then engage in Mortal Kombat in the final battle of Deception's Konquest Mode. After he is defeated, Scorpion disappears as well, and no further mention of his appearance is made in light of Shujinko turning his attention to the fact that his quest is finally complete. Mortal Kombat (2011) An arena which appears to be the Nexus is the place where the Elder Gods talk to Raiden and Liu Kang about Earthrealm's situation during Shao Kahn's invasion. However, the six portals are absent, as well as the torch pillars. Actually, the pillars will hold all the six Elder Gods spirits. It seems to be located out of Earthrealm and it is a non-playable arena. Trivia * The Nexus was originally meant to be the background for the Kreate a Fighter interface in MK: Armageddon, before it was replaced with the Pyramid of Argus. Gallery portal_of_earthrealm01.png|The Portal of Earthrealm portal_of_chaosrealm01.png|The Portal of Chaosrealm portal_of_orderrealm01.png|The Portal of Orderrealm portal_of_the_netherrealm01.png|The Portal of the Netherrealm portal_of_outworld01.png|The Portal of Outworld portal_of_edenia01.png|The Portal of Edenia E3-2006-mortal-kombat-armageddon-images-20060509111417376 640w.jpg|A kreated kombatant stands on the Nexus in a pre-release screenshot for MK: Armageddon. Place.jpg|The probable Nexus location, where Raiden talks to the Elder Gods in Mortal Kombat (2011) The Nexus.jpg|The probable Nexus in Mortal Kombat (2011) while Raiden talks to the Elder Gods Category:Realms Category:Arenas Category:Konquest Mode Arenas Category:Mortal Kombat: Unchained Arenas Category:Mortal Kombat: Deception Arenas Category:Death Trap Arenas